


i saw an angel (no, i actually listened to an angel)

by ethaereal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just want dota to rise, maybe i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaereal/pseuds/ethaereal
Summary: Yuta mumbles out the lyric, “I saw an angel…,” Well, actually he didn’t. He listened to an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is this I just want to say Doyoung is beautiful in 2000+ words. Also, people need to appreciate DoTa. Unbetaed. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry in advance for some mistakes and errors. I'll fix them up later... or not... I don't know I'm so lazy. The title is from NCT 127's Angel because that song is so good, yo. Enjoy!

“…and I will read another story, unfortunately this is the last because we’re parting soon,” says a voice Yuta is willing to listen for the rest of his life. It belongs to a radio DJ under the name Dokki, from a radio station that is not really popular, to be honest. Yuta just found it one day when his roommate broke his radio and once it was fixed, Taeyong switched the station randomly to test and the voice of heaven (according to Yuta) happened to be heard by them. (Well, only by Yuta, Taeyong was so busy he was so close to switch again, but Yuta threw a pillow to stop him before he even did. Cruel.) His voice is soothing, so soft and comforting, like a thick blanket Yuta buries himself in. It’d make a good lullaby, and maybe that’s what makes Dokki broadcast late at night.

 

“Well, that’s it,” Yuta sighs at the voice. He doesn’t want it to end anytime soon, or anytime later. He wants to listen to it forever. He doesn’t even care what story Dokki reads, but his voice is enough to attract him, and at the very last Yuta finds himself sinks in a lot of letters Dokki reads at night like a bedtime story. “I’m really sad we have to part, but I’ll be here tomorrow night, too,” Yuta can hear a smile in Dokki’s voice, and he smiles, too. Damn, he’s so whipped. He smiles after imagining a person out there smiling?! He must be crazy. “Here’s Angel by NCT 127 before I go,” ah, his favorite song—Dokki literally said that two days ago. Maybe he really likes it. “It’s fun reading your stories, as always. Well, I think I have to go now,” Yuta whispers, _‘No, don’t’_ , but of course Dokki doesn’t hear that. “Goodbye, friends. See you tomorrow!” And, that’s it. What’s left is the song that’d play up until midnight before the radio station turns off every broadcast. That was the last one, Dokki’s radio.

 

Yuta mumbles out the lyric, “I saw an angel…,” Well, actually he didn’t. He _listened_ to an angel.

 

**

 

“Ooh, here comes the weirdo Doyoung.”

 

Doyoung doesn’t know why people call him weirdo, he certainly is not. He’s just introvert and that is normal, at least to him himself. Much to his dismay, people don’t think like that. Doyoung is weirdo, they say. Because he is always alone, and one day he actually said he liked being alone to his friends. It’s not a big problem actually, until people in campus saw him hanging out by himself alone, and also going to bowling center alone, watching movies in cinema alone, even digging out a plate full of _samgyeopsal_ alone. People think Doyoung is weird because he seems like he’s serious about liking to go out alone, and that’s unacceptable in a social life. Doyoung then is labeled as a weirdo who is an antisocial, and he doesn’t seem bothered by it. He keeps calm and comes to campus casually, alone like always. Sometimes Jaehyun and Mark tag along, because the two are his best of best friends.

 

“Hyung, you really should hang out with us more. People really think you are weird and an antisocial,” Jaehyun, one day, said. Doyoung just shrugged, continuing chew on some snacks Mark brought. “I like being alone,” he responded, not really caring of the glances Mark and Jaehyun threw to him. “If that so then why are you friends with us? You should friend with yourself only, then,” that time Mark said, and Doyoung stayed still. There was silence, until Doyoung said, “I like being alone, guys, but I don’t like being lonely. You guys keep me company, that’s why we’re friends. And, an antisocial? Well, I’m not. I just… I just like being alone, okay,” seeing two of his friends still gave him a weird look, he explained more, “it’s actually the same when you want to hang out with some friends, then you do it. I want to give myself some more time alone, I want to hang out with myself, then I do.” Jaehyun and Mark were still full of concern. Doyoung shrugged at them again.

 

**

 

This night, Yuta listens to Dokki’s voice through his car’s speakers. Taeyong asked him to pick him up at some bar because _im 2 drun k pls hlep mEe_ —his text spells exactly like that. Looks like Taeyong is really drunk and Yuta doesn’t want him to knock on the door until it’s broken. For a tiny figure like that, Taeyong is sure quite strong. The clock on the dashboard shows four digits, eleven and fifty seven. Only three minutes are left before Dokki’s radio comes to an end, and he sighs. Again. He’s always like that when it comes the time for his favourite radio DJ to says his farewell.

 

“So, that’s it, guys. Send me more stories, I’ll read them tomorrow night. See you really soon!” By then, Dokki’s voice is gone, and what’s left is the song. Yuta smiles. NCT 127’s Angel again, huh? Not that he’s complaining, the song is catchy and the lyric is beautiful. He parks his car outside a building that holds two places, a bar which he aims his ride to, and a radio station. The name is written outside, and a familiar feeling rushes over his body. That is Dokki’s radio. The name, the frequency… it is.

 

Forgetting Taeyong, Yuta steps out of his car and looks closer to the station. Not long doing that, a person is coming up, and Yuta knows who that is. Kim Doyoung, people who know him label him as an antisocial—at least, that’s the rumour Yuta hears from Taeyong. Doyoung pushes the door open, and looks at his right, “Oh, you scared me,” in fact, Yuta is surprised too. He takes a step back, and for a second he knows who’s talking. Not just Kim Doyoung—that is… _Dokki_. Yuta knows his voice by heart, though now it’s a bit different that he hears it not through speakers or headphones. “Are you… by any chance, is Dokki?” Yuta asks, with his heart anticipating the best, or even worst scenario. He might find his favorite voice in a form of human, but if it means it’s been Doyoung— _that_ Doyoung kid people don’t like in campus, then… is it worst, or best?

 

Doyoung doesn’t answer, he just says his curfew is at eleven thirty before he rushes to go home. Yuta checks the time, it’s ten past twelve. He was lying.

 

**

 

“Taeyong,” the said boy hums, giving Yuta a hint that he acknowledges him, “is that true? The rumour about, uh, that Doyoung kid? That he’s an antisocial and doesn’t hang out like a normal people?” Taeyong turns his head to see Doyoung on the last row of cafeteria tables, shrugging before replying with a nod. “That’s what I hear. When I look at him…, yeah, he is. Maybe. I mean, he doesn’t look like he acknowledge his surrounding, and his fashion taste is terrible, so maybe…” he shrugs again, continuing on chewing his kimchi fried rice.

 

Yuta stands up and takes his food tray with him, before going to Doyoung’s table and completely ignoring Taeyong’s call of protest. He puts his tray in front of Doyoung, making the latter’s head up and his cute rabbit eyes scanning him. (Wait—did he just say cute? _Oh_.) “Uhm, hi,” he sits himself across Doyoung, who is now putting his chopsticks on his tray, ready to leave Yuta alone. “Wait, wait,” Yuta is quick to take Doyoung’s hand before he’s going away, and he huffs a clearly annoyance sigh. “Wait, I just want to ask you something,” he says before Doyoung has any chance to run away again. “Are you Dok—“

 

“Yes, that’s me. And could you please let me go?”

 

Well…

 

“Uh… no?”

 

Doyoung’s eyes widen at the unexpected response, and he wriggles his hand so Yuta would let him go. But Yuta doesn’t, instead he beams at him with a wide smile and says, “I always listen to your radio. I might as well your biggest fan—I like your voice.” Doyoung stops, his forehead now is full of creases because Doyoung doesn’t understand—he has a fan? He barely has a friend, and now he has a… _fan_? Impossible. “No, really,” Doyoung lifts his free hand, putting and hovering it on his mouth. He doesn’t even realize he said it verbally. “Really, I… uhm, am a fan of yours. I really like you, and if possible I want to have a lunch with you… now?” Yuta has his hope high, that now Doyoung seems to not try another attempt to run away again.

 

“Uh,” Doyoung scratches his nape, not knowing what to do or even what to respond. “I don’t know if you want to—“

 

“I want to!”

 

“—listen, people don’t like me. They start to not like Jaehyun and Mark too, that’s why I’m completely alone here, and I don’t want them to not like you, too.” Doyoung sighs, his hands now are free from Yuta’s hold and falling to his sides. His food is forgotten, he just doesn’t feel like eating anymore.

 

“I don’t really care, to be honest,” Yuta replies lightly, and starts to dig out his food. Doyoung looks at his surrounding, realizing that people now look at them and probably, talk about them too. If Yuta doesn’t care, then Doyoung does. He doesn’t want any other people think Yuta is weird too, because he hangs out with Doyoung. Honestly, he feels like Yuta’s kindness scares him a little because what if it's another prank people throw on him? He stays still on his spot, not eating and just, quiet, at all.

 

“Hey,” he calls the said boy who is slurping down his soup, and hears an _hm_ as a reply. “Really, you shouldn’t—“

 

“I want to,” this time, Yuta’s tone is firm and sharp. He puts down his bowl, and looks at other people who give him a weird look. He stands up, “And I will tell them that you’re not weird like they’ve been saying, I’ll them you’re a nice radio DJ with a nice voice,” Doyoung is quick to pull Yuta down, until he’s sitting again and letting out a low yelp. “Don’t,” Doyoung whispers, he looks so scared Yuta wants to hug and hold him right now, “they already hate me, I don’t want them to hate my radio too,” he almost hisses by then. Yuta looks at him and nods, afterall he has to respect Doyoung’s privacy and understand his choice to hide behind the name Dokki.

 

“But I still want to eat my lunch with you,”

 

“Don’t you want to think about it again? They really might hate you,” and Doyoung hates people hate on Yuta just because of him. That’s not fair. Yuta seems like a decent, kind person.

 

“I’ve told you before, I don’t care.”

 

Doyoung sighs. “Yuta, the thing is, I’m weird and all. You shouldn’t eat with me, on this table, you have to come back to Taeyong. He waits for you right there.”

 

Yuta turns his head for awhile to see that Taeyong is still there, eyeing him and he turns back to Doyoung. He smiles, and Doyoung feels his heart flutters. Yuta really has a beautiful smile, he feels like smiling too. “I’ve always eaten with him, and now I just want to be with you. Plus,” he scoots closer a bit, making Doyoung has to back away a little, “you’re not weird. You’re cute.” Seeing Doyoung blinks for about four times, Yuta’s smile widens—and when he thinks it can’t be any wider, it is, when Doyoung’s cheeks are tinted pink. Oh, cute. He’s blushing.

 

“I—I’m not,” he ducks his head, gripping his chopsticks although he somehow looks so hard to do that—he’s nervous, and Yuta almost screams, _cute!_ “Cute is a strong word, you know,” Doyoung starts to eat his food again, and Yuta feels a warmth inside his heart. Doyoung doesn’t push him away anymore, and that’s great. And Doyoung is still cute, period.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Yuta laughs, “and you are really cute.”

 

For once, Doyoung doesn’t think that much about mean people around him. No more.

 

**

 

“Hello, guys! Back with me again, your favorite next-door-DJ, Dokki!”

 

It’s on. Yuta sits on his bed, hands holding his small radio that is blaring Dokki’s voice on an almost full volume. Taeyong cries out, “That thing is annoying!” He almost snatches the radio off Yuta’s hand, but the latter is quick to hide it behind his back. “Wait, wait. Just a moment. I sent him a letter and he will read it tonight,” Yuta beams at Taeyong, ignoring his roommate’s mad shriek. Taeyong just lets out an obviously frustrated _tsk_ , and closes—almost slams—their bedroom door. He’s going to study in the studying room, Yuta thinks.

 

Back to his radio, some letters have been read by Doyoung but his hasn’t yet. Yuta’s shoulders droop, he thinks about whether his letter’s sent or not, and much to his contentment, the voice from radio is going a little slow when he reads the next story. “Okay… this is from… Nakayuta,” Yuta holds his radio like it’s a precious gem, and he squeals a little when Doyoung is going to read his letter. “I’ve met an angel, well, actually I’ve listened to an angel at times and now, I have met him,” Doyoung’s voice falters down a bit, and Yuta can totally imagine the boy on the other side is smiling. He must be, his voice tells him so. “I like his voice, so much, and I don’t understand why some people hate him. He’s kind, I remember he helped me once when I tripped and fell down off stairs. He took me to the campus clinic and nursed me there.”

 

“He is, too, a good looking man. I don’t know why people say he’s weird or something, but he’s breathtakingly beautiful to my eyes. His skin is glowing, contrast to his dark hair. His eyes are cute. His lips are pink, and he has two cute teeth on the front just like a bunny has. Just like I stated before, I like his voice—it’s soothing me calm in a very perfect way. He’s perfect, absolutely delicate and beautiful. The kind of beautiful that you can see on an angel, and maybe he actually is. He’s an angel, and maybe my angel, if he wants to.”

 

Yuta is going to call Doyoung, right after this ends to get his answer.

 

**

 

“So?”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know. Talk to me.”

 

“I did…?”

 

“No, I mean, the answer.”

 

“I… uh, Yuta, you know. You’re cheesy,”

 

A fake gasp. “Oh. Cheesy is a strong word, Doyoung-ah.”

 

A laugh. “Yeah, and you are really cheesy.”

 

“Your cheesy man.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it until this then you are the real champion. Thank you!


End file.
